Una cena en ¿familia?
by HarukaCSW
Summary: Hotaru invita a su primer novio a cenar a casa ¿Será capaz de pasar las difíciles pruebas que le pondrá Haruka para salir con su niña? ¿Podrá Michiru calmar los celos de Haruka? ¿Qué hará Hotaru? ¡Lean para saberlo! D
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero hago uso de ellos para desahogar mis locas ideas. Gracias por leer!_

Michiru se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, no sería cualquier cena, sino una especial porque Hotaru llevaría a casa al chico con el que salía por primera vez.

-¿Cómo crees que sea ese niño?- preguntó Haruka con cierto dejo de enfado en la voz apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Debe ser lindo, Hotaru no elegiría a cualquiera para que fuera su pareja- respondió Michiru mientras sacaba del refrigerador una lechuga fresca para preparar una ensalada y la colocaba frente a Haruka a quien le extendió un cuchillo y la tabla para picar- Parte bien esa lechuga- le dijo mientras se volteaba y buscaba mas ingredientes para la ensalada, Haruka suspiro y tomo el cuchillo entre manos y comenzó a partirla.

-¿Qué tal si no es lindo? ¿y si es un maleante que sólo quiere aprovecharse de lo linda que es Hotaru?- decía Haruka mientras aferraba fuerte el cuchillo y lanzaba estocadas furiosas contra la lechuga, Michiru se dio cuenta y rio, volteando y tomando con suavidad la mano de rubia, deteniendo que hiciera añicos la planta, le sonrió.

-¿Crees que va a elegir a un rufián? La has educado bien para saber que hombre es bueno y cual malo, digo, con el ejemplo que le das- mencionó la reina de los mares soltando la mano de su amada y riendo de la expresión sonrosada de la rubia por el suave tacto que tenía Michiru para siempre sacarla de sus ideas sin sentido, después, cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que sabe que hombre es bueno o malo según el ejemplo que le doy?! ¡¿Dices que soy mal ejemplo?!- replicó aun con las mejillas rojas, caminando hacía donde estaba Michiru

-Ve como dejaste la lechuga, amor- le respondió ella acariciando suavemente su mejilla para calmar a la bestia que salía de la sailor del viento, Haruka volteó a ver la lechuga que estaba hecha trizas sobre la tabla de picar – Una buena pareja no debe de desobedecer cuando le dicen "Parte bien esa lechuga"- el rojo de la cara de la rubia paso de ser un rojo de enojo, a uno de vergüenza, abrazándose de la cintura de Michiru.

-Esteeee…- murmuro Haruka, acercando a Michiru un poco mas a ella, sintiendo como la sailor de los mares se agitaba un poco- ¿Voy a tener que ir a comprar otra lechuga? – le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su mujer

-¿Me estas seduciendo para no ir a comprar una lechuga, Haruka Tenoh?- preguntó Michiru alejándose de quien al tenía presa, Haruka sabía que algo no iba bien porque le llamó por su nombre completo

-Esteee..- La rubia balbuceo- no es que no quiera salir, pero no quiero salir, dejarte hacer toda la comida a ti sola no es muy mi estilo, ya sabes- ni tenía idea de que decía pero ya había soltado por completo a Michiru y se alejaba de ella rumbo a la barra para hacer como que picaba de nuevo la lechuga

-No cambias, Tenoh- dijo la chica aguamarina con una sonrisa divertida acercándole un par de jitomates recién lavados para que los incorporara a la ensalada

-Ni quieres que cambie- le respondió Haruka respondiéndole con un dejo de ego en su voz, Michiru hizo un ademán de negación mientras revisaba la pasta que estaba en cocción –Por cierto- menciono Haruka después de un momento de silencio entre las dos, terminando de partir los jitomates- ¿Quieres que salga a comprar otra lechuga o usamos esta?- dijo mostrándole la hierba que había triturado y colocado en un tazón de vidrio, la cual no se veía muy apetecible.

-No- respondió tajante Michiru- Si Hotaru pregunta porque la ensalada tiene ese aspecto, le diré que fue por los celos de su padre- dijo burlonamente Michiru que seguía preparando la pasta con esmero y paciencia.

-Creo que si iré entonces a comprar una nueva- dijo Haruka dando media vuelta buscando las llaves de la puerta de la casa para salir, Michiru suspiró, sabía que no le gustaba quedar mal en cuestiones de comida a su amante y no se detendría hasta poder tener una buena lechuga para servir.

-Tu te comerás la que dejaste hecha trizas- le dijo desde la cocina Michiru, Haruka suspiro con desencanto, no era su comida favorita e iba a tener que comerse todo, sólo levanto la mano en ademan de despedirse antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con la sorpresa de que Hotaru y un niño delgado y rubio estaba sentada al lado de ella tomándola de la mano, la rubia sintió como se erizaba de enojo el cabello de su nuca.

-Hey- musitó la rubia arqueando su ceja, rápidamente Hotaru soltó la mano del joven, apenada por la intromisión de su padre -¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Haruka con voz grave, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón que vestía.

-Nada, Haruka-papá- respondió Hotaru poniéndose de pie seguida del joven que la acompañaba, era apenas un poco más alto que la hija de la corredora de autos, con ojos marrones y un aire de seriedad en su mirada –estábamos haciendo tiempo para llegar, puesto que salimos temprano de la escuela y no quería interrumpir a mi Michiru-mamá y a ti- Haruka arqueo de nuevo la ceja, era un buen pretexto, pero no le gustaba el niño delgaducho al lado de su niña.

-Bueno- dijo con seriedad la rubia- Pasen, tu mamá ya debe estar terminando de hacer de hacer la comida- y se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso por la puerta, ambos pasaron y el chiquillo le lanzó una mirada profunda y fría, haciendo que se crispara mas el enojo de la sailor del viento, en definitiva el niño no estaba haciendo meritos– ni siquiera se presentó- pensó Haruka para sus adentros cerrando la puerta tras de ella y entrando a la sala, prefería comer lechuga mal picada que dejar a Hotaru sola con ese joven, Michiru volteo a ver que había pasado ante el regreso repentino de Haruka y se topo con Hotaru saludándola felizmente.

-¡Hola Michiru-mamá!- exclamó la joven con singular alegría, jalando tras ella a su acompañante- Te presento a Altain, el es bueno…-un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la sailor de la destrucción- el es mi novio.

-Mucho gusto, Altain- dijo Michiru acercándose al joven extendiéndole su mano para saludarlo con amabilidad-Michiru Kahio- se presentó la violinista, el chico respondió con suavidad el saludo y sonrió ligeramente con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, Haruka se percató del sonrojo del muchacho y arqueo su ceja de enojo. No sólo le robaba a su hija, sino que se sonrojaba con el tacto de su amante.

-Un placer, Señorita Kahio, soy un gran fan de sus presentaciones- respondió Altain a la presentación.

-Puedes decirme Michiru- dijo con una discreta sonrisa divertida al ver como Haruka se recargaba en la puerta y veía todo con esa mirada de enojo que tanto le divertía a la reina de los mares.

-Y ella- dijo jalando Hotaru a Altain acercándolo un poco a Haruka- Es Haruka-papá – dijo sonriendo al decir el nombre de su protectora, al parecer a Altain ni a Haruka les gusto ser presentados, porque solo movieron la cabeza en señal de saludo, Michiru coloco su mano en su frente y hizo ademan de reprobación a lo que estaba pasando, Haruka podía ser muy testaruda cuando se trataba de cuidar a las dos mujeres que viven bajo su techo, la tensión creció dentro de la casa con ese saludo tan frio, Hotaru comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa y Altain veía profundamente a los ojos a la corredora de F1, la cual le regresaba la mirada, Michiru entendió lo que estaba pasando y decidió romper ese momento hostil.

-Pueden pasar a sentarse al comedor- interrumpió la mujer desde la cocina- en un momento más les serviré la entrada- dijo mientras intentaba arreglar un poco el desastre que Haruka había hecho con la lechuga y apresurándose con los demás vegetales, Haruka se separó de la puerta y se acerco a la cocina, Hotaru y Altain se sentaron en el comedor uno al lado de otro ante la mirada reprobatoria de Haruka que caminaba hasta tomar uno de los vegetales que había sacado Michiru del refrigerador y se disponía a comenzar a partirlos sin quitarles la mirada encima a los jóvenes, la amante de la rubia se coloco a sus espaldas para tomar con delicadeza las manos de la velocista y hacerle un ademan de negación con la cabeza- no quiero que hagas mas desastre con esta ensalada, Tenoh.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- le pregunto en un susurro que intentaba disfrazar el descontento de ver cómo Hotaru y Altain se susurraban cosas al oído en el comedor.

-Ve y siéntate con ellos a platicar- la diosa de los mares se separo de su amante y le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero para alentarla a sentarse con los dos jovencitos. Haruka, sonrojada se volteo y le fue de nuevo a susurrar al oído a Michiru.

-No me hagas esto, si convivo con ese niño seguro terminaré odiándolo-

-O puedes terminar queriéndolo- respondió la joven aguamarina, intentando de convencer a la rubia, Haruka soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabía que sí no hacía lo que su princesa de los mares le pedía, pasarían varios días sin que ella le dirigiera la palabra y tendría que hacer mil cosas para que la perdonara.

-Vale, intentaré- dijo Haruka, acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que le hacía, por no decir que la obligaba, a hacer cosas que ella nunca se imaginaría. Michiru le sonrió, sabía que su mujer no tenía la intención de hacer amistad con el joven, pero que se esforzaría tanto por ella como por Hotaru.

La corredora de F1 se acerco a la mesa del comedor, donde se encontraban Hotaru y Altain murmurando entre ellos, que al momento de verla acercarse guardaron un silencio abrupto en la expectativa de lo que la rubia diría. Altain le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento hacía ella.

-Y… ¿De qué hablaban?- Preguntó Haruka sentándose con una pose que expresaba el deseo de marcar su territorio sobre la mesa, arqueando la ceja al ver la penetrante mirada del joven sobre ella.

Michiru miro a ambos desde la cocina… Sabía que esa cena no terminaría de la mejor forma…

_Notas del autor: _

_Ahaha! Gracias por leerlo! Esta historia surge gracias a un divague junto a una niña que considero como mi Hotaru (hola Anetth!) Pronto subiré más de la historia, si es que les gusta tanto como a mi me gustaría seguirle! Saludos!_


	2. La ensalada

_Gracias por sus reviews! Por eso les dejó de una vez leer el fic sin más =)  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los uso para darme vuelo con mis más locas fantasías =D _

-Y… ¿De qué hablaban?- Preguntó Haruka sentándose con una pose que expresaba el deseo de marcar su territorio sobre la mesa, arqueando la ceja al ver la penetrante mirada del joven sobre ella.

Michiru miro a ambos desde la cocina… Sabía que esa cena no terminaría de la mejor forma, pero dentro de ella confiaba en que la sailor de los vientos no arruinara la noche para Hotaru.

-Cosas- dijo Hotaru con una leve risa entre labios, Haruka levanto la ceja, ella sabía que esa respuesta era la que daba su princesa de los mares al preguntársele sobre situaciones un tanto privadas.

-Sobre arte del renacimiento- respondió Altain con un dejo de soberbia en la voz, obteniendo con esa frase la atención de Michiru, quien terminaba de preparar un aderezo para la ensalada

-¿Cuál es tu pintor favorito?- preguntó Michiru acercando el plato con la ensalada terminada, Haruka se asombro de lo bien que se veía a pesar del desastre que ella había hecho con la lechuga, pero tampoco le gustaba que Michiru tomara esas familiaridades con el mocoso.

-Los cuadros de Botticelli me han gustado desde niño, las expresiones en los rostros son magnificas- respondió gallardamente el rubio, Haruka arqueo la ceja, Hotaru lo miró fascinada.

-El trabajo de las luces es asombroso en el pintor- respondió Michiru mientras avanzaba hacía la cocina para tomar los platos y el aderezo, su pareja se levantó tras ella para ayudarle, Haruka separo sus labios para reclamarle a Michiru mientras tomaba los platos en sus manos, pero la joven aguamarina poso con delicadeza su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia e hizo un delicado ademán de negación, la velocista trago sus palabras y se sonrojó, tenía que ser una buena anfitriona, _tenía que_, por Michiru y por Hotaru.

-La representación idílica alrededor del personaje central de la obra es lo que me atrae de él- menciono Altain al ver a la pareja salir de la cocina, mientras tomaba indiscretamente, según Haruka, la mano de Hotaru.

-El nacimiento de Venus es hermoso- agregó Haruka ante la sorpresa de todos, haciendo incluso que Michiru se quedará perpleja, nadie esperaba que la gran corredora de autos tuviese una mínima idea acerca de historia del arte.

-Tiene mejores obras- dijo soberbiamente Altain, haciendo crispar los nervios de todas en la mesa, Haruka tomó aire profundamente, deseaba lanzarle al niño uno de sus ataques como sailor, Hotaru miró a su madre adoptiva suplicando por que calmara a su padre, Michiru sin saber exactamente que hacer apreso las mejillas de la rubia y la beso en los labios, enmudeciendo aun más a la audiencia.

-Comencemos a comer- dijo la aguamarina sonriente al desprenderse de los labios de su amante que estaba completamente roja y sin saber que decir. Michiru le guiño el ojo y Haruka apresuradamente comenzó a colocar los platos sobre la mesa, Altain rio ante la escena, Hotaru, angustiada, no sabía hacia donde mirar para ocultar el hecho de que eso también le parecía divertido.

La familia se sentó a la mesa guardando un silencio incómodo, Michiru parecía ser la única que no se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de suceder, por lo que inicio a servir la ensalada en los platos que Haruka había colocado con la simple orden de su mirada. Altain seguía mirando con recelo a Haruka, quien intentaba tranquilizarse cada vez con más dificultad ante el desprecio infundado que el rubio le mostraba, la violinista se acercó por detrás de su hombro derecho para servirle un poco de ensalada.

-Pregúntale algo, rompe el hielo- le murmuró al oído, la rubia tomo aire y se dirigió al chico que comenzaba a comer.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?- preguntó Haruka ante la mirada aprobatoria de Michiru que se sentaba frente a ella para comenzar a comer.

-No- respondió el muchacho a secas, llevándose un trozo de jitomate a la boca.

-Es artista- defendió Hotaru a su novio al ver la mirada de su protectora lanzándose contra el chiquillo- cómo Michiru-mamá.

-Bueno- dijo Haruka pasándose con esfuerzo el gran bocado de ensalada que había tomado para no mentársela al chiquillo- Michiru es una extraordinaria nadadora- menciono orgullosa de su mujer- Y no he conocido mejor artista que ella, por lo que eso no es una excu…-la sailor de los vientos no pudo completar la frase al sentí un golpe en su pierna de parte de la mujer que elogiaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó inocentemente- No era mi intención golpearte- dijo cubriendo con delicadeza una sonrisa, Haruka le lanzó una mirada que intentaba ser de enojo, pero simplemente con ella no podía...

-Si consideras deporte el esgrima, se podría decir en tus palabras, que lo practico- agrego el rubio dirigiéndose a la ojiverde con una mirada molesta- Y de seguro mucho mejor que…

-¿Quieres más ensalada?- pregunto apresurada Hotaru levantándose de la silla al prever que la frase que su novio diría podría enojar más a Haruka-papá. Altain la miro extrañado por la interrupción, pero su mirada fría cambio por completo a una bondadosa y tierna al mirar la sonrisa amorosa que la sailor de la destrucción le regalaba.

-Un poco, gracias- respondió el rubio levantando su plato para que Hotaru con una sonrisa le sirviera un poco de la ensalada, el muchacho la miró fijamente arqueando la ceja- quienquiera que picara la lechuga lo hizo de una manera desastrosa- agregó, Haruka golpeó con su puño la mesa y estaba a punto de defenderse, pero la aguamarina intercedió.

-A Haruka no se le da mucho la cocina- argumentó Michiru – aunque yo también pensé que podría hacer un mejor trabajo con una lechuga y un cuchillo- menciono divertida, la aludida colocó su mano sobre su frente ¿Por qué Michiru parecía querer molestarla también? Suficiente tenía con el mocoso que estaba sentantado en _su_ mesa y coqueteando con _su_ hija.

-Pues no deberían dejarla entrar a la cocina-agregó el rubio, Michiru miró con cierto resentimiento al muchacho, si bien la rubia no era la mejor en la cocina, le fascinaba a ella tenerla cerca y debía aceptar que la rubia siempre se esforzaba por hacer bien las cosas. La violinista sintió que bajo la mesa Haruka movía uno de sus pies, molesta por el comentario, pero intentando ignorarlo.

-Haruka-papá cocina delicioso- le replicó Hotaru a Altain y Michiru -¿Verdad papá?- preguntó orgullosa la pelinegra, la aludida sonrió un poco nerviosa, ciertamente lo único que sabía hacer bien era la comida que le agradaba a su hija, fuera de eso era un desastre...

-A veces- respondió la ojiverde, las mujeres en la mesa soltaron una leve risa, divertidas, haciendo que Haruka se sonrojase, Altain sólo miro la escena y sonrió un poco, sintiendo cómo Hotaru tomaba su mano por debajo del mantel.

-Iré por la pasta- mencionó la aguamarina poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atenta de Haruka, quien leyó en los ojos de su pareja la orden de comenzar a levantar los platos de la ensalada y llevarlos a la cocina.

-En verdad me estoy desesperando- dijo Haruka entrando a al cocina con los platos sucios en ambas manos y colocándolos en la barra- El chiquillo no coopera, tendré que hablar con Hotaru después de...- de nuevo la mujer que tanto amaba la silenciaba colocando suavemente su dedo índice sobre sus labios y sonriéndole divertida.

-¿Ya olvidaste la primera vez que fuiste a cenar a mi casa?- le preguntó Michiru, el rostro de la sailor de los vientos se tiño de un rojo de vergüenza.

-Si...- respondió Haruka recordando lo que había sucedido en esa ocasión...

_Notas del autor:_

_¡Gracias por leer y esperar por la continuación! En el próximo capítulo: ¡veremos los recuerdos de Haruka la primera vez que ceno con sus futuros suegros! Sólo sus reviews me harán subir este capítulo lo más rápido posible, así que dejen los comentarios y de nuevo, ¡gracias!_


End file.
